None of that matters
by Moment-4-Life
Summary: Santana needs cheering up and who better for the job then Brittany Brittana


**Another Brittana fic. This one has a better ending then the rest i promise. Anyways i hope you enjoy :) **

**Pairing is Santana/Brittany.**

**Feel free to check out my others if you like this one!**

_

* * *

_

_"Nigger!"_

_"Go back to your own country Bitch!"_

_"You don't belong here!"_

_"Black slut!"_

_"Whore!"_

_"Hoe?"_

_"Slllaaaag!"_

Santana tossed restlessly in her bed. The name calling was getting worse and worse. The group of lads are always by her house waiting for her to emerge. She hated it! She hated them! They were making her life unbearable and so damn hard. She knew she was a bitch but did she really deserve this.. to be made to feel unwanted and disgusting... depressed and trapped? They were making life more difficult then it already was and Santana didn't know how long it would be until she would finally snap.

"Santana!" came a happy voice from the doorway.

Santana didn't have to open her eyes to know who it was."Hey B."

"Are you ok?" asked Brittany, looking concerned at her best friend's sweaty and tear stained face."Y-you don't look so good..."

"If i like like shit B, you can say it. There's no need to put it nicely." scoffed the Latina opening one eye to look at the blond. She couldn't feel any worse then she already did.

Brittany frowned."I don't think you look like poo S. You look like you, just sweaty... that's all."

Santana laughed a little at her friend's adorableness."And what does me normally look like?" she expected hurtful comments like Black trash bitch or something equally spiteful but she then realized it was Brittany she was asking... not those lame ass losers.

"Beautiful." It escaped the blond's lips before she had a chance to stop it. She quickly realized her mistake and covered her face in embarrassment._Santana likes to be called hot or sexy. Not Beautiful! Stupid Brittany! Stupid!_

Santana blinked. _Beautiful? _No one has ever called her that before, normally hot or sexy but never that... it felt kinda... nice."Oh."

"Im sorry S. It just came out that's all. Please don't hurt me."

"What? I'm not gonna hurt you B." She got up out of her bed and pulled the blond into a hug, ignoring the wince the blond did.

"Oh..." Brittany sighed in relief. She had seen when the brunette got angry. It wasn't very nice at all. The last time she got all angry, Puck couldn't walk properly for weeks."Ok." she relaxed into the embrace, breathing in the Latina's scent."You smell really nice too."

She heard and felt Santana chuckle. It made her giggle at the feeling."You do too B."

Brittany grinned and pulled away, however, the brunette refused to let her go."So you gonna tell me what's up or do i have to tickle you to you give?"

The Latina raised an eyebrow."Tickle? really?"

She nodded enthusiastically."Yep."

"I don't want to tell you." sighed Santana, changing from happy to sad.

Brittany pouted."So i have to tickle you?"

"No."

She smiled evily and started tickling the Latina anyway. Santana couldn't stop the laughs that escaped her and fell to the bed.

"Tell me." giggled Brittany as she continued her assault.

"N.. NO!" gasped the brunette between laughs.

"!"

"Ok- i-i give!"

Brittany stopped tickling her and instead she pinned her arms to the bed."Ok then tell me."

Santana's laughs seized."I've been called names."

"Oh."The blond didn't understand."I've made you sad?"

"What no! What made you think that?"

"I call you names." she answered.

"No this is different B." sighed the Latina."I've been called nasty names."

"Oh." Brittany's grin soon disappeared as she caught on to what the brunette was saying."Did they make you cry?"

"Uhh..." Santana was gonna lie but the look on her best friend's face made it impossible to do so."Yes."

Silence.

She looked away in shame for showing such weakness. She shouldn't let some stupid names get her down, it was pointless and pathetic. It was definitly NOT Santana Lopez.

"They're a bunch of stupid muggles then."

"I-i.. What?"

"What?" echoed the blond moving position so that she was now straddling the shorter girl.

"You got that off Harry Potter didn't you?"

"It's cool and magical... just like you." smiled Brittany.

Santana scoffed." How am _i _magical?"

"Your so strong S. Your my idol!" She grinned proudly."That's magical."

To say the Latina was touched by the blond's words was a understatement."I'm your idol?"

Brittany nodded."Yep."

"Wow.. I don't know what to say."

The taller girl leaned down and kissed her."Be my girlfriend."

Santana barely registered the words as she was intoxicated by the blond's amazing smell."Uh... ok B."

Brittany gave her another smile, that was only for her, before giving her another kiss."I know i few ways you can repay me for cheering you up S." she whispered seductively.

With another kiss Santana forgot all about those narrow minded losers and concertrated on the more important thing in her life. Brittany.

* * *

**Please review :) I really appreciate them.**


End file.
